my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kisaki's Notebook/@comment-40033573-20191226200611
Here's some information and quotes to go with my characters. 1. Ono Kayoko - Ono Kayoko is the daughter of two deceased Pro Heroes, Tsunami and Bone Breaker. After they died, Shota Aizawa A.K.A. Eraserhead, adopted her and has been her foster father since. He offered a recommendation but she declined, wanting to get into U.A. on her own. Her quirk is Water Manipulation. It allows her to control water from her body which is her sweat (purified water), and water around her such as lakes, oceans, etc. She can freeze water and also break it if she likes. "I want to take my mother's name. She told me that she wanted to see people call me 'Tsunami' when she retires and I become a hero." 2. Kokoro Nishimura - Kokoro Nishimura was a quirkless girl who got bullied a lot and was hated by Katsuki Bakugo. One day, she stood up to a villain and almost got killed but Izuku Midoriya saved her. He had accidentally passed on One For All to her due to his blood getting in her mouth. She found out she had this quirk when it activated and she saw purple light around her body. "I am.......Murasaki." 3. Ryuu Nori - Ryuu Nori is a 19-year-old villain who was taken care of by All For One most of his life. His quirk is Ghost which allows him to do anything a ghost can do. "I'm sleepy...You guys are way to motivated to kill this high-school student." 4. Koki Tadasuke - Koki Tadasuke is a 19-year-old villain who was suggested to be recruited to the League of Villains by Ryuu Nori. His quirk is Breathtaking which allows him to take away the breath of anyone. "Hey, guys! Let's all take a break from the hideout for once!" 5. Isa Toyoshige - Isa Toyoshige is from a very wealthy family and is the younger brother of Asa Toyoshige. He became a villain alongside Asa, Mai Yamamoto, and Yamato Yamamoto. His quirk is Blood Manipulation which allows him to control everybody's blood except for his. "Can we eat cake, please?" 6. Asa Toyoshige - Asa Toyoshige is from a very wealthy family and is the older sister of Isa Toyoshige. She became a villain alongside Isa, Mai Yamamoto, and Yamato Yamamoto. Her quirk is Blood Crystallization which allows her to turn her blood into crystals from any part of her body. 7. Ishida Kunihiko - Ishida Kunihiko is a 25-year-old villain who became one at 20. His quirk is Crystal which allows him to turn anything into a crystal or to create crystals. "Is there a problem here?" 8. Tsuzuki Kiyomi - Tsuzuki Kiyomi is a Shiketsu High Student and the younger sister of No. 3 Pro Hero, Takakuwa Kiyomi. Her quirk is Gamer which allows her to do anything she can do in a game. She can also transform into her game avatar if she wants. "Is that a supposed threat? Well, it's not threatening me." That's the information, your welcome! Have a good morning/night/afternoon!! ^^